


How David Willey Became a Scorcher

by orphan_account



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Willey makes friends post one-day series in England 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How David Willey Became a Scorcher

Shane Watson was startled by a ringing from a video call. He had been awake already responding to his young daughter’s cries and so went to answer it with her in his arms. Mitchell Marsh’s distressed face appeared on the screen.   
‘Watto!’  
‘Yes Mitch,’ Shane sighed, hoping he would be quieter so his daughter wasn’t alarmed.   
‘Remember when you said if I ever needed anything to let you know?’   
‘I think I’ll regret it, but yes, what’s the problem Mitch?’   
‘I fu– is she awake?’ He interrupted himself. Shane nodded.   
‘I um – I hugged Pat a lot.’ He cringed. ‘Like a lot and really hard and at least three times and what do I do now?’ Shane was shocked. He had realized Mitch’s meaning, although he was confused as to why Mitch thought he couldn’t try “slept” rather than hugged a lot but he seemed stressed so he’d let it go and why this was an issue, but mostly he didn’t understand why Mitch thought saying “sex” or even “fucked” was going to affect his infant daughter who would never remember this but Mitch was staring at him now waiting for an answer so he just said,  
‘And this is a problem because?’ Mitch looked at him, appalled.   
‘Because this was two days ago and I haven’t spoken to him since so how do I fix it?’ Shane sighed again. He didn’t think he liked where this was going.   
‘I am not equipped to deal with this. I’m tired, I’m a twelve hour flight away, I have two kids to take care of since Lee is catching up on her sleep and honestly I don’t really care. Were the circumstances different, I would. But not now. Try talking to your brother, he’s still in England right?’ Mitch nodded, ‘or if you don't want to talk to him, you can talk to Marcus or Coults or Ash or George can’t you?’ Mitch agreed.   
‘Thanks Watto, I’ll do that. Bye Matilda,’ he told the baby girl and he waved.   
‘Bye Mitch, remember to just calm down though, okay?’  
‘Yeah I will.’ And with that Mitch ended the call and set out to find Coults. No way he was telling his brother and he was closer to Coults than Agar or Marcus or George. 

‘Coults!’ He burst out, ‘Thank god I’ve found you!’ He was standing at the door and Coults was giving him a what-is-wrong-with-you stare.   
‘And you looked places other than my hotel room first? At ten at night?’   
‘No but I just had to find you,’ Mitch said, wide-eyed. At the look on Nathan’s face, he reminded himself aloud, ‘right, calm,’ and too a deep breath.   
‘What are you on about?’ Nathan asked him.   
‘Is there anyone else here?’ Mitch asked, looking around the room and checking the bathroom.   
‘No, it’s late, of course not. What is your problem Mitchell?’   
‘I slept with Pat. Like three times. Two days ago.’ The look on Nathan’s face would’ve been quite comical had Mitch not been very stressed at the moment.   
‘Okay, wow. First, three times, good effort from both of you, but you’re young I guess. Secondly, what is the problem? Or are you just really excited you finally did it? Thirdly, nothing that bad could have happened so calm down or I swear to god I will get Shaun here right now.’ That threat calmed Mitch down immediately. 

‘Okay,’ he breathed. ‘Thanks it was a good effort but there’s a reason we could do it that many times, we’re both really hot! High-five!’ He held his hand out to Coults who just shook his head and sighed.   
‘Can people stop sighing at me today, I’m really not that bad,’ Mitch protested. Nathan gave him a yes-you-are-dumb-ass look.   
‘Just tell me exactly what the problem is Mitch so I can fix your problem for you like Shaun usually does except that South Africa drinking thing and then go to sleep. Seriously I don’t have all night hurry up.’   
‘Well I just don’t know what to say to him, I woke up the morning after and he was gone and we haven’t spoken since, we’ve seen each other but the first time he saw me he avoided me so I did the same and now I don’t know what to do or anything. Like I wanna do it again, but not just that, I wanna be with him, like boyfriends or whatever but I don’t know if he wants to. What if he just thinks it’s a drunken mistake or something?’ The speed of Mitch’s words had increased rapidly as he seemingly worked his way into a panic.   
‘Mitch, calm yourself. He’s probably not sure what to say to you either, I can’t help you with the do it again or boyfriend thing, that’s something you’re going to have to talk to him about.’ Mitch nodded. Nathan’s phone began ringing. It was Pat. ‘You shouldn’t listen to this, go back to your room okay? And don’t wait at the door to listen, I’m going to get Agar to join you okay, you can talk to him if you want. Actually just go to his room, I’ll text him in a second.’ Mitch nodded and left. 

‘Hey Pat, what’s up?’ He greeted, mentally preparing himself for a similar conversation to the one he’d had with Mitch.   
‘Hey Coults, I was just calling to talk to you, do you think I could come by your room?’ Nathan thought and realized that he could probably fix this within the hour and then he could get to sleep.   
‘Yeah mate come on over, you remember my room right?’   
‘Yep, I’ll be there in two,’ Pat replied and hung up. 

Mitch walked through the hotel, failing to remember that he had no idea which room Agar was in. He’d gone to the next floor up and before he could leave he spotted David Willey who was knocking on a door repeatedly and looking confused.   
‘You right there mate?’ He asked Willey, looking at him confused.   
‘Yeah, Rooty and Jos won’t let me in, not sure if they can even hear me, they’re just hitting things and breathing hard and groaning about something and oohhh, never mind I figured it out, what you doing up here anyway?’  
‘I was looking for Ash –‘  
‘Agar?’  
‘Yeah, and I remembered I don’t know which room is his, and by then I’d managed to get myself all the way up here.’ Willey grinned at him,  
‘Don’t worry mate, do that to myself all the time, how about you just call him and ask which room he’s in?’ Mitch started. He hadn’t thought of that.   
‘Oh yeah I’ll do that now,’ he said, ringing Ashton. 

The pair arrived at Ashton’s room within two minutes, Mitch having decided with Willey’s reaction to Joe and Jos meant he could hear what he had to say to Ashton and he’d decided he liked the guy. The series had finished anyway so he figured there wouldn’t be a problem.   
‘Ashton let us in!’ Mitch called, hoping that he was right in assuming that the Australians were all together so no one would complain. Ashton opened the door moments later,  
‘Who’s we? Oh hey David, how’re you?’   
‘I’m good mate, congrats on your first game even though we won, although that might’ve changed if something had gone your way but whatever.’  
‘Thanks, come in you two.’ The three went in and spread out on the chairs in Ashton’s room and Ashton sprawled out on his bed.   
‘So Coults said you wanted to talk to me about something?’ Ashton began.  
‘Yeah,’ Mitch started, looking around nervously. ‘I um – I had sex with Pat. Three times. Two days ago. And we haven’t spoken to each other since, so I don’t know what to do.’   
‘I assume you don’t mind me hearing?’ David asked.  
‘Yeah I don’t mind, you got some help for me?’ Mitch replied.   
‘I’ve actually been through this with some friends before so I think I can. Firstly, and this is an awkward but actually important question. Was the sex good?’  
‘Yes. So good. So so good, I would do it again a thousand times. Seriously best I’ve ever had. I don’t know how Pat knows it but he did this thing where he put his – ‘  
‘Thanks Mitch that’s enough,’ Willey interrupted as Agar covered his ears, ‘you already answered the next one so now why did you have sex with him?’  
‘Because I wanted to,’ Mitch answered honestly, ‘I really like Pat, I mean I thought we were just best friends but clearly not, and he’s hot and I mean I was a bit drunk but that didn’t make me want to do it when I normally wouldn’t, I just had less inbitions.’   
‘In-HAB-itions Mitch,’ Agar corrected, ‘you really should’ve finished high school.’  
‘Yeah that. And shut up Ash, just because you do law.’   
‘And do it well,’ Agar grinned, ‘anyway, next question?’   
‘Do you have the guts to tell Pat this?’  
‘Maybe if I was drunk,’ Mitch offered, ‘but otherwise not unless he said he felt the same first, I mean I just don’t know and I don’t want us to not be best friends anymore if he doesn’t feel the same and then it’s awkward and I’ve lost a friend.’  
‘Don’t get drunk. It won’t help anything I swear.’ Willey advised him.  
‘Yeah and just don’t get drunk at all, you Marshes have a bad track record.’ Agar added.   
‘Only one of those was me okay, the rest was Shaun.’ Mitch argued.   
‘Still don’t. Really don’t. If for no other reason than it’s bad for your liver. And also it’ll make the conversation bad and you’ll forget and just talk crap for a while and it’ll be pointless.’   
‘Okay,’ Mitch agreed. 

At the same time, Pat had arrived at Nathan’s room and Pat was rambling about pointless things, though Nathan could tell he was just working up the courage to tell him about Mitch. However, Nathan had decided that after five minutes if Pat hadn’t told him he would just bring it up. And there were seven seconds left on that timer. Four. Three. Two. One.   
‘I know you slept with Mitch.’ He stated over Pat’s opinions on the colour of the sheets in his room compared to Nathan’s. Pat didn’t look too surprised.   
‘I figured, someone knocked on the door during and I assumed it was you since you left pretty quickly.’ Nathan decided he’d tell both of them together that it wasn’t him that heard and they should figure out who that was in case it was someone who’d be difficult. For now he just nodded.   
‘Yeah and I’m guessing that’s what you want to talk to me about, so go.’ Pat looked nervous but began with,  
‘It was really good. I still can’t believe we manage three times in three hours. But he’s way out of my league and he probably thinks it was just a drunk bad decision and he’ll never talk to me again.’ Pat complained.   
‘Okay, okay, I mean I’m straight but he is definitely in the same league as you and even if he wasn’t looks wise, he’s whiney, not that funny, angry, prone to injury, has bad haircuts and bowls at a max speed of like one-thirty Ks, so let’s not decide who’s luckier hey? And anyway, why didn’t you just talk to him?’   
‘I was going to,’ Pat defended, ‘first time we saw each other after it happened but then Joe said hello so I figured I’d talk to him but then in a minute when I went to see Mitch he was avoiding me.’ Coults was a bit unsure of what to do here. He of course knew that the idea Pat had got from their exchange was wrong but he couldn’t really do that without breaking Mitch’s trust, so he chose to ignore that for the moment. 

‘Pat are you sure that’s what Mitch thinks? Maybe he thought you were avoiding him or something? You really should just talk to him and it’d be fine I’m sure. Before you do though, you should probably sort yourself out, like what do you want to happen?’ Pat thought for a moment before grinning and saying,   
‘I want to do it again. Lots of times.’  
‘So you just wanna fuck a lot?’ Nathan clarified.   
‘Well yeah, but more than that, I want to sleep next to him and hug him and comfort each other when we lose or play badly or get injured and I just wanna be with him all the time, you know?’ Nathan nodded.   
‘Why don’t you tell him that then?’  
‘Because he’s my best friend in the whole world even if he’s not in love with me too and I can’t lose him because of that,’ Nathan smiled.   
‘That’s not going to happen. You guys are like the best friends I’ve ever seen in my life, and even if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m sure he would still be your best friend, even if it was a bit awkward, but come on, he had just as much sex with you as you had with him, so he’s at least attracted to you and if all else fails you can have more sex with him probably,’ Pat grimaced a bit in response to Nathan’s words.   
‘Thanks mate,’ he replied, ‘but that last bit doesn’t really make me feel better,’   
‘Okay fair enough, what are you going to d – ‘ He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Seeing as it was his room, Coults went to open it. 

It was George Bailey.   
‘Hey, is Mitch here? I need to talk to him about something, Pat too if you know where he is,’ Nathan moved out of the doorway and gestured for George to come in.   
‘Pat’s in here, Mitch is in Agar’s room, I think I know what this is about though.’ By now they had reached Pat, who was sitting on Mitch’s bed and leaning against the wall.   
‘Hey Pat,’ George greeted, ‘I need to talk to you about something, I’ll get to Mitch later, do you mind if Coults hears?’  
‘I think I know what this is about so nah it’s fine, I was just talking to Coults about it anyway.’ George nodded.   
‘Next time you and Mitch have sex you need to be quieter. Way quieter.’ He said bluntly. ‘My room is next to yours, but there’s a lift on the other side so you’re safe there, but I could clearly hear you through the wall and you didn’t seem to notice me knocking at the door either.’ Pat smirked a bit at the memory.   
‘We did hear you, we just, um, ignored you because, umm, we were a bit too focused on what we were doing.’ He explained. ‘But you don't have to worry about a next time, I don’t think there’ll be one.’ He looked down sadly and George, taking pity on him, dropped his captain, or for this tour, vice-captain, act.   
‘It’s okay mate you don’t have to stop because of that,’ he cut in, ‘you just need to be quieter because media know where we’re staying and they won’t care who it is, but “loud sex noises heard outside Pat Cummins’s room” doesn’t sound like a good headline to you does it?’ Pat shook his head. ‘Now what’s the problem, you two seem like a great couple?’ Pat opened his mouth but Coults interrupted.   
‘I’m gonna take this, you take way too long. They had sex because they were drunk, not that Pat didn’t want to do it sober, but now they’re both sort of avoiding each other just because the other one is and Pat wants them to be boyfriends but he doesn’t know what Mitch thinks and he’s afraid of telling him in case it ruins their friendship because they’re each others best friends ever. And Pat somehow thinks Mitch is out of his league. That covers it, right?’   
‘Yeah,’ Pat added in. 

‘Pat, just talk to him. Come on, it’ll be better after I promise. Mitch is not out of your league by the way, think about it, he’s whiney and injured half the time which matches with you and he’s young and stupid and seriously you’re probably the best he can hope for.’   
‘Thanks Bails,’   
‘You’re welcome, now talk to him. We can be here if you want or not.’  
‘I think I want you guys here, maybe not but I can send you guys away later I guess. I’m ready now.’ He decided, taking a deep breath. Nathan called Agar and got him to come and bring Mitch, and, for reasons he had yet to understand, David Willey. 

The three walked in the room and Mitch almost bolted when he saw Pat who smiled shyly.   
‘Okay even I know usually you guys would usually be yelling and touching each other too much for polite company right now, you really need to talk.’ David commented.   
‘I’ll start this off,’ George offered, and having no disagreements, continued, ‘Mitch, as I was just telling Pat, next time you guys are having sex in a hotel room the team is also staying at, you have to be much much quieter, and not go for so long and repeatedly, I know you guys are young but that’s a lot. My room is right next to yours,’ he explained at Mitch’s creeped out look, ‘and don’t worry the other side is a lift and you didn’t go through that side too. Now go. Since I know what Pat wants to say and I’m curious, Mitch you go first. And if either of you want us to leave, go ahead and tell us.’ Mitch looked around nervously, but, seeing only encouraging smiles, he began.

‘Pat, that was really awesome sex, and if nothing else we should do that a lot.’ The others laughed at the sudden release of tension. Pat grinned,   
‘I know we were both pretty great –‘   
‘Unfortunately I can attest to that,’ George interrupted.   
‘Thanks George,’ Pat continued, rolling his eyes, ‘and we should do that again right after this.’   
‘Or now?’ Mitch offered. Pat looked at him for a moment before they both bolted from the room to go to Pat’s. ‘Be quieter!’ George called after then.   
‘Who is Pat sharing with?’ Agar asked worriedly, and as none of them knew, they all followed after them. 

They arrived at Pat’s room to see Joe Burns waiting outside looking confused.   
‘They kicked me out of my own room,’ he said, looking as though he didn’t know what had just happened. The other players relaxed. Until they heard noises coming from the room. George pounded on the door.  
‘Shut up idiots!’ He yelled through it. The noises became quieter until the could have been mistaken for many other noises and George figured, as the most senior player in the situation, that was as good as he was going to get and he should take it. No one else would realize, not that they could prove anyway.   
‘Come on Joe,’ he invited, let’s go and we’ll explain this to you, you’d figure it out soon anyway.’ And he led the four other players back to Nathan’s room, knowing it was the only one definitely empty. Or at least that’s what he’d figured. 

To everyone’s surprise, except Nathan’s after he thought for a moment, Shaun Marsh was waiting inside the room. He rolled his eyes at Nathan and said,  
‘My dumb ass brother left the door unlocked so I let myself in. Dumb ass.’ He shook his head. The other players still looked confused until Coults explained,   
‘Mitch invited him over a little while back. Clearly he forgot. Hey Shaun.’ The rest of the players greeted each other and Shaun looked between them before asking,  
‘What stupid thing has the idiot done now? Presumably dragging Pat with him. And people think South Africa was my fault.’ He sighed and Coults grinned before saying to him,  
‘I don’t think Pat had to be dragged, he seemed just as excited,’   
‘For what?’ Asked Shaun. They looked between each other before Nathan shrugged, ‘They didn’t say not to tell him,’ he said mischievously, and looked at Shaun.   
‘To go have sex,’ he told Shaun, ‘repeatedly probably.’ Shaun smirked.   
‘Of course they did, I’m surprised this hasn’t happened earlier actually. They’re worse than teenagers with their flirting, it was actually almost embarrassing.’  
‘Yeah from what they’ve said, they’ll be there for hours.’ David informed him.  
‘Sounds right,’ Shaun replied, ‘and you are?’ David looked confused before remembering who he was talking to.   
‘David Willey,’ he smiled, ‘nice to meet you.’ They shook hands and Shaun gave him a strange look before saying,   
‘Ash and Coults can I talk to you outside quickly?’ The two nodded and they headed outside.   
‘You good with this guy? Get along and everything?’   
‘Yeah he’s great,’ Ashton grinned.   
‘He seems all right,’ Nathan said. He’d had a good time on tour, having stayed on for the end of the series despite his injury considering there had only been a few days left when he’d been hurt. ‘Why?’ Coults finished.   
‘I was talking to JL not too long ago and he said that Yas isn’t coming back for this season so we’re looking for a fast bowler or fast bowling all rounder, I think Willey is one of those right?’ The two nodded. ‘So if you’re getting along and he’s playing well then keep him in mind to suggest then, okay?’ They agreed and they all re-entered the room to find Bailey and Willey laughing over the highlights of Bailey’s 28 run over off Anderson from the 2013-14 Ashes.

‘I don’t need you to show me mate, I remember,’ Bailey was saying, ‘I don’t know what I was trying to do, but I remember being dropped about four times that morning, Watto’s wicket was pretty good though, even he thought it was funny and he usually has a tough time when he gets out no matter how many runs he makes.’   
‘I just don’t know how you managed to equal that record off Anderson, it was set by Brian Lara facing Robin Petersen and Jimmy’s better than Petersen obviously and no offence but you’re not Brian Lara or anything.’ Willey replied before seeing the others and asking, ‘What was that about?’  
‘Just Western Australia things,’ Shaun explained, ‘JL’s gone a bit strange over the Winter and Hoggy is going around again and those to together is a lethal amount of mid-life crisis old man jokes messed up with cricket.’   
‘Having a mid-life crisis that involves going back to playing cricket after having retired and winning two tournaments and maybe more sounds pretty good to me,’ George commented, ‘even if one of those wins was against us.’   
‘Well sadly, since I like Tasmanians, you guys just aren’t very good and you’re all that Tasmania and the Hurricanes have going for you.’   
‘I still can’t believe you played for the Stars though,’ Joe said, shaking his head, ‘seriously how dare you?’   
‘I’m sorry everyone, I really am,’ George said sarcastically, ‘my apologies for letting you all down, even if Joe’s just mad because the Heat suck, I don’t know what you Scorchers have a problem with, you’re yet to not make a final and you’ve won two out of four of those.’   
‘Yeah we’re pretty great right?’ Nathan grinned, high-fiving Shaun, Ashton and David.   
‘You guys sound good, can I get in on this?’ David joked, not realizing that he quite probably could. The Scorchers then continued their teasing of the other two Australians for their respective clubs’ lack of success. 

Moments later, as he was coming down from his post-sex high, Pat Cummins called to his best friend,   
‘I love you. Seriously I do. And I want this to keep going and for us to be together but if that’s not what you want, can we at least keep having sex because, let’s face it, this is pretty amazing.’ Mitch nodded his agreement. ‘And if you don’t want that,’ Pat continued, ‘you’re still my best friend and I don’t want that to ever change because sex or not, I love you and that’s not going to change.’ Mitch smilled softly and looked into Pat’s eyes.   
‘Pat, I agree with everything you just said. I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve wanted you like this for not much shorter, of course I want us to be together, as long as we remember that we’re always best friends and keep the sex this great.’ Pat smiled brightly,   
‘Yes, yes to everything! I love you,’ he told his now boyfriend.   
‘I love you too,’ Mitch replied, before he smirked and added, ‘again?’ and, at Pat’s excited nod, said, ‘you’re such an adorable dork,’ and then rolled them over to start again. 

Coults and Willey were groaning as the other players told the stories of their first test matches teasingly.   
‘Well in mine we destroyed England and then destroyed them four more times which is always fun, not that anyone else here would know.’ George joked.   
‘Well I may not have won mine, but a century is on debut is great too, especially with one of the recent Australian greats up the other end.’ Shaun joined in.   
‘I bet no one knows how many runs Ashton made in his first innings,’ David laughed, ‘good thing you got that 98 anyway mate, now no one tries to figure out what your bowling figures were!’ Ashton grinned,   
‘A test match is a test match mate, one day maybe you’ll know about that hey?’   
‘Well we can talk about Joe’s then,’ Coults interrupted, ‘not quite fifty in each innings and a draw. Doesn’t sound great, but you did well and I’m sure it was great.’   
‘Yeah it was,’ Joe smiled, ‘you’ll get yours Coults, just improve your catching first please.’   
‘That was a hard catch,’ Nathan protested.   
‘Yeah it was,’ George agreed, ‘for a lanky fast bowler anyway, the rest of us would’ve taken it easily, maybe it was the hat?’   
‘Well you try fielding in it!’ Coults challenged, ‘there weren’t any Cricket Australia hats so I had to make do.’   
‘You know what? I’m gonna try and get a hold of one of those rimmed hats next time I play for Australia and I’ll do fine, I promise you.’ George decided.   
‘Fair enough,’ Nathan conceded, ‘but really it wasn’t the hat’s fault, the pressure just got to me if I’m honest.’   
‘Don’t worry you’ll fix that by your first test, which should be this summer without injury.’ Ashton comforted, about to continue when Shaun’s phone rang loudly. He headed outside, saying, ‘I’m just gonna take this.’ 

Back in Pat and Joe’s room, Mitch and Pat had just finished again. They decided that they should return and explain to the rest of them what had happened, and Mitch had realized that sometime soon Shaun would be arriving. However, when they reached Mitch and Nathan’s room, they saw Shaun outside on the phone to Justin Langer presumably, based off of Shaun calling him “JL” and so they waved and proceeded into the room, but not before Shaun smirked and made an obscene gesture that was probably several years too young for him.   
‘Ah, they’ve returned,’ Agar said sarcastically as they entered, a smirk on his face and on the faces of the others, except George who was wearing his usual smile.   
‘I’m guessing everything worked out for you two then?’ Willy asked, gesturing towards their clasped hands. The pair nodded and Mitch replied,   
‘Yeah we worked it out. Twice!’ And high-fived Pat. 

‘So you wanna tell us what you decided then?’ Joe asked, returning to the decidedly put out look he’d had on his face when the couple had gone to his room and kicked him out. Mitch and Pat glanced at each other and smiled.   
‘We’re boyfriends now. And still best friends. And we’re in love.’ Pat informed them, to smiles and Ashton’s ‘Awww, you’re so cute!’ Their conversation ceased when Shaun returned to the room and stated,  
‘Non Scorchers, out, team discussion, and you play for Thunder now Pat so don’t even think about it.’ The other four filed out, leaving Shaun, Mitch, Ashton and Nathan.   
‘How would you guys feel about having David come lay for us?’ Shaun asked, ‘management and selections allowing of course.’   
‘Great!’ Cheered Ashton, ‘let’s get him in the team!’   
‘Yeah I’d like to have him, he’s good fun and he plays well.’ Coults answered.  
‘Well I think me and Pat would like to keep this a secret for a little bit so having another guy in the team we trust that already knows will be good, and anyway we need someone young and enthusiastic –‘  
‘I’m young and enthusiastic!’ Ashton pouted.   
‘Yeah I mean apart from the already in the squad players Ashton, and also he’s a good all rounder which will be good for us.’ At this Shaun got his phone out again and called Justin Langer back.   
‘Time to make the offer then.’ 

David came back into the room when asked, although not without looking mildly confused about what was happening.   
‘David,’ came Justin Langer’s voice from the phone, now on speaker, ‘me and the boys would like to invite you to join the Perth Scorchers for this Australian summer. Obviously more details need to be sorted out, but we’d love to have you, you’re a good kid, get along well, play well and we think you’ll be a great contributor to our season. We will of course send everything through to your management if you want so just say the word.’ David looked around at his friends around him… And Shaun, which he intended to remedy soon anyway.   
‘Yeah I’d be happy to mate, I’ve learned a fair bit including your back to back wins and your renewed forty year old so let’s do this. I’ll give my management’s details to Shaun and he can pass them on to you. Hopefully this all works out and this sounds like it’ll be amazing. I don’t see a downside.’   
‘The stinking heat,’ Ashton offered.  
‘The unfortunate presence of Sam Whiteman,’ added Mitch, ‘that’s funnier when he’s here, and actually that’s because he’s born in England which I’d assume isn’t a problem for you.’  
‘As you can tell,’ Shaun interrupted dryly, ‘there’s also stimulating, intelligent conversation.’ David grinned. He was going to enjoy this tournament.   
‘Happy to organize that with you David, thanks,’ JL said over the phone before hanging up.   
‘Yay!’ Ashton cheered, ‘this is gonna be great!’ Well at least Willey wouldn’t have to worry about acting the youngest, Ashton had that locked down.   
'Let's go get some dinner guys,' Shaun suggested, 'no drinking though, Mitch and I would do terribly with that and I'm not leaving you kids out alone drinking, George would surpervise but he's gotta call his fiance, she's pregnant.' And with that they headed off, hopefully celebrating the newest member of what could be a back to back to back winning team.


End file.
